<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we don’t have to hide our love away by interstellarbeams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750659">we don’t have to hide our love away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams'>interstellarbeams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, a teensy bit of fluff if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kie’s upset with JJ for blowing her off and he has to convince her that it wasn’t intentional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ Maybank &amp; Kiara Carrera, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we don’t have to hide our love away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Lara for encouraging me while I wrote this and agreeing that this song is totally Jiara.</p><p>Shuffled song number 3 is <i>Temporary Love</i> by Ben Platt. </p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We don't have to hide our love away and<br/>
Both of us are gonna make mistakes 'cause<br/>
Leaning on somebody's never easy<br/>
But look at me and tell me you don't see that</p><p>————</p><p>“JJ. I’m not like those Touron girls that you use and never think of again. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”</p><p>“What? Kie, no—“ He hadn’t meant to ignore her, to be honest. He had figured she would do her own thing, while he did his, like they always did at parties. The Pogues were close and practically attached at the hip at all times but they could have a good time when they were separated. JJ figured that’s what usually kept them from having arguments like this, time apart, but Kie apparently thought differently. </p><p>“Don’t try to apologize, JJ. I’m not gonna listen to some half-assed explanation. You wouldn’t have apologized if I hadn’t even mentioned how you acted.”  </p><p>“Kie, I didn’t mean—“ He watched as she paced the room in an angry huff, arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>“You didn’t mean to blow me off. Okay… tell me how you can “accidentally” ignore the girl you’ve been sleeping with for the past three months.” Her hands dropped to her sides, palms facing outward as if to ask ‘why?’</p><p>“Look, Kie…. I wasn’t blowing you off, I swear.” He stood from his spot on the couch, meaning to go to her, maybe clasp her hands and pull her in towards his chest, but she whirled to start pacing again.</p><p>Sighing, he brushed a hand through his hair, studying the stiff line of her shoulders and the way her curls swayed against her back as she moved abruptly to sit in a chair at the table. </p><p>“You weren’t. <i>Okay?</i> Let me jog your memory. You turned your back on me as soon as you saw me coming towards you, and then started laughing with that pack of sunburned, overdressed Touron girls. I would call that blowing me off.”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that, Kiara. Come on.” JJ’s chest felt tight and he reached up to grab a hold of his shark tooth necklace, the smooth but rough edge grounding him as he rubbed his thumb along it.</p><p>“I’m still not understanding how that was normal behavior for you. You— you always include me, for years, in fact. Even when I’ve had to watch while you put the moves on some random blonde-haired girl.”</p><p>“I was trying to give you space! You’re the one who said you wanted to keep what we have between us, for now. I was trying to keep it under wraps.”</p><p>“Right.” Kie laughed but it wasn’t a happy sound, her shoulders were still tense, her back straight as the kitchen chair she sat in and JJ swore mentally. He didn’t know how he was going to get her to see his side — she had been burned too many times before. Her trust, once broken, wasn’t easy to get back.</p><p>JJ collapsed back onto the couch cushions, the steady turning of the fan overhead blowing errant strands of hair into his eyelashes and he tossed his head trying to dislodge them.</p><p>He stared down at his hands, noting the scars from multiple altercations where he had split his knuckles, the pain at the time was negligible but the memory stings. JJ had had to fight for a lot of things in his life — to protect himself, his friends, even fought his old man in an attempt to protect what little reputation he had left but fighting for Kie was worth all of those combined times infinity.</p><p>Glancing back towards her, he noted the stubborn bend to her lips and the way she gripped the sides of the chair with stiff fingers.</p><p>“Kie… you’re my best friend. And I’m sorry. I— I don’t want to lose you because I’m such an idiot.”</p><p>“I didn’t— I didn’t say anything about that.” </p><p>“You won’t even let me near you. I want to make this right but you keep scoffing at my apologies. What am I supposed to believe?”  </p><p>“I—“ She bit her lip, looking down towards her yellow Vans. He could practically see her thoughts racing and he decided to take the chance and go to her.</p><p>“You could have just called me an ass in front of everyone at the party and been done with it.” He teased as he crouched down in front of her. </p><p>“It would have been easier to deal with than this—“ He waved a hand between them, encapsulating their argument without actually saying anything.</p><p>“That would have really fooled them. I practically call you that every day.”</p><p>“Definitely. Especially when I am being one… I deserved that. I am sorry. I made a mistake and I didn’t realize I would hurt your feelings.” He placed a hand on her knee, considering it a success when she didn’t punch him or flinch away.</p><p>Kie placed her hand on top of his, her warm fingers smoothing among one of his rings. “Look, I’m sorry too. I— I don’t know why I flew off the handle like that. I know how you can be.”</p><p>“See. I knew you’d recognize that I was in the right.” JJ tensed preparing to duck as her hand flew towards his ear. He laughed when he lost his balance and landed on his butt, relieved to hear Kie’s laughter combine with his.</p><p>“Ass.” Kie’s eyes brightened considerably and he couldn’t allow her to have all the fun at his expense.</p><p>Kie practically dropped on top of him as he dragged her off the chair with both hands, encircling her waist with both arms so that she couldn’t escape.</p><p>“JJ.”</p><p>“What? We just apologized to each other, make up sex is the next logical step.</p><p>“Not here!” Kie’s eyes widened perceptibly and JJ had to hold in a snort of laughter at her obvious resistance.</p><p>“Relax, Kie. I didn’t mean right here in the living room where anyone could see us.” JJ wasn’t the biggest fan of lying to their friends about what was going on between them but he had agreed to it because Kie had wanted to. </p><p>“It’s— I don’t care about that. I mean, lying about our relationship… I’m done with that. I just don’t want Pope or John B to walk in and see us like that. It’s one thing if they know about it, a whole different concept for them to see it with their own two eyes.”</p><p>“Right.” JJ couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face as he stared up at her. “Well, let’s take this to the bedroom then.”</p><p>Kie rolled her eyes but pushed herself up when he released her from his grip. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed it and allowed her to help pull him up. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with everyone finding out?” He asked, pushing a straggling curl back over her shoulder in an attempt to avoid her gaze.</p><p>“Yes, dumbass. Or I wouldn’t have said so.” The soft touch of her hand to his cheek brought his eyes up. Despite her comments, he knew that she wasn’t technically calling him dumb, she wasn’t entirely comfortable with pet names, that was all. </p><p>“Okay.” JJ hadn’t meant for his voice to come out so soft but he found he couldn’t push it past the lump in his throat.</p><p>He may joke about makeup sex but he didn’t even care if they slept together, only that she would let him close to her after feeling like he was miles away from her during their fight. He needed the comfort of her touch.</p><p>“Come on.” Kie’s fingers wrapped around his as they moved down the hallway, but JJ drew to a stop in the doorway.</p><p>The light from the streetlight outside shone through the blinds, outlining a patch on the floor in front of the bedroom door that partly illuminated the dark hallway.</p><p>“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I was just messing around.” </p><p>“JJ. You should know that, by now, that I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. I want to.” She bent and pressed her lips to his and he exhaled sharply. Her words may have reassured him, but for JJ, actions always spoke to the true heart of someone. Now he felt truly forgiven.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>